Talk:Foods/Beverages
Cola This was clearly a mistake like and never should have been changed. I'm surprised nobody noticed this mistaken change until now. We never moved the Shichibukai page to Seven Worlds of the Sea because we decided that was a mistake just like this is. SeaTerror (talk) 18:55, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean its a mistake. Rhavkin (talk) 18:59, August 19, 2019 (UTC) What makes it a mistake? mis·take /məˈstāk/ noun an action or judgment that is misguided or wrong. For the spelling to be a mistake, we actually have to have proof that Oda intended for it to be called cola and messed up. Do we have that proof? Don't get me wrong, I think cora is an absolutely dumb name, and I personally would prefer making an exception on our name spelling rules for this since "cora" is unrecognizable to any English-speaking fan. But you can't call it a mistake without proof. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:02, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Wouldn't be the first disliked romanization. Rhavkin (talk) 19:15, August 19, 2019 (UTC) What bothers me about this romanisation is that it comes from cover pages of chapters 566 & 911, and those are not exactly canon. JouXIII (talk) 19:35, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Somewhat canon vs. fans preference. Seems like an easy choice. Rhavkin (talk) 19:44, August 19, 2019 (UTC) If cola had its own page, I might be fine with the romanization, since we could potentially adequately explain why it's spelled that way. But with it being a section on a larger page, it's a little harder to access, and thus a lot easier for people to mistake "cora" for a typo. Also, Chapter 832's color spread has the word "Navy" and Chapter 872's color spread uses "Mugiwara" so I might echo Jou's point that a color spread is a less than ideal be-all end-all source for name spellings. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:02, August 19, 2019 (UTC) *832 says navy, but not that it reference to the organization we call Marines, plus it's a quote from Steve Jobs, not Oda. *872 is part of a topic I started that didn't took off. *Shouldn't the beverage have its own page? We have page for other substances, its a major component in the Straw Hats vehicles and weaponry, not to mentioned Franky power source, a key element in about every time the Straw Hats stock up supplies, and when in need for a quick escape, had major role in several fights like Franky vs Fukurou and SH vs Flying Fish Riders, an important plot point in Franky's mini-arc and the journey to Fish-Men Island, as well as the Carbonic Acid King Arc. Including the real world references, Translation and Dub Issues, and trivia, it has enough to not be a stub. Rhavkin (talk) 21:04, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I do think this is a mistake. Chapter 566 makes the reverse mistake with the Straw Hats' shirts: Climin for Crimin. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 23:28, August 19, 2019 (UTC) One mistake doesn't necessarily means another. For all we know it might be a knock off like Dosko1 Panda. Rhavkin (talk) 06:30, August 20, 2019 (UTC) 4 to 1 majority to keep it as cola. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:51, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Its actually 5 to 0. See the section for the result. Rhavkin (talk) 19:18, August 27, 2019 (UTC)